Byeah (species)
The''' Byeahs''' are a large, grotesque sub-species of humans that serve no purpose in society or the Jermaverse. They populate the streets, participate in the Rumbles, and love burgahs and hot dogs among other things. Description Appearance Byeahs generally have large gray beards and long gray hair. They are all dirty and overweight (though exceptions can be found, such as Byeah #788's Imposter), if not obese. They wear leather jackets or simple t-shirts stained with sweat, dark jeans, black shoes and black leather gloves. Most of them have a large quantity of tattoos over their arms. Some of them wear different clothing, such as sunglasses, or bandannas around their heads. Byeahavior Byeahs are generally pacifistic, attacking only when necessary, and move in groups, devouring the land as they go. They are not very smart, and are often aloof and unaware of outside forces, to such an extent that they will not react to being shot. Their diet mainly consists of hot dogs and hamburgers, and especially McDonald's Happy Meals. As stated by Jerma, if multiple Byeahs are in a room with only one Happy Meal, they'll instantly start fighting each other for it. Recreational activities practiced by Byeahs include bar fighting, wrestling, and pog collection (often misheard as "bug collection"). In Jerma Rumble events, Byeahs are very common participants, some events even featuring multiple Byeahs. In spite of this, no event allowing anyone other than Byeahs has ever been won by a Byeah. Four Byeahs once caused a commotion at Jermania 2014, getting into a drunken backstage brawl match over a Happy Meal when they were originally supposed face each other a cage match. Byeahs are often found on the sides of streets. They are especially common in Liberty City. They are known, however, to be able to inhabit other areas and invade other worlds. Culture Byeahs are nearly always drunk, babbling incoherent nonsense; this includes noises such as "Byeahbadabadoo," or any ordinary word in the English language combined with "byeah." Byeahs will hold a meeting every month to see if they still agree on the aspects of their lifestyles. It's always a short meeting in which one Byeah names a particular food or hobby, to which the rest shout "Byeah" to show agreement. It is unknown what happens to any Byeahs who disagree, or if they are even capable of doing so. In Jerma's Red Faction Guerrilla stream, Jerma confirms that "there's like 600 million of them". It's also hard to count them individually, as most of them all share the same appearance. Because of this, nearly all Byeahs are identified by outsiders using numbers or (as of Jermania 2014) characteristics. The Byeahs own a collective bank account that contains about $16 at any given time. Byeahs are ranked by number, and each week the Byeah at the top of the list assumes the "chief Byeah" position. The chief Byeah controls the bank account, which somehow has a 2000% interest rate. If the Byeahs were to save their money, they would be incredibly rich after a matter of years. However, each week the head Byeah spends most of the $16 on burgers, steak, and beer. List of Notable Byeahs Fanon Byeahs The following Byeahs are not considered canon in the Jermaverse. Smaller Than Average Byeah This Byeah was never actually seen and wasn't even made by Jerma, but made an appearance on a recent stream. Smaller Than Average Byeah was made by a Youtuber called DubskiDude in the video called "The Second Meeting of the Byeahs - Voice acting". In this video he asks about a very large rat outside the premises, and whether or not the rules the large rat makes applies to the Byeahs, to which the Head Byeah answers that they only apply to rats. Larger Than Average Byeah This Byeah was never actually seen and wasn't created by Jerma, but made an appearance alongside Smaller Than Average Byeah. Larger Than Average Byeah was made by a Youtuber called DubskiDude in the video called "The Second Meeting of the Byeahs - Voice acting". In this video he says "Yeah, I was looking over the interest rates and uh, why is there 2000% interest rate, I thought it was supposed to be 1985?", to which the Head Byeah answers that it's a very easy question - that it should be a flat interest rate of about 2000%, and that it's better for the economics of Liberty City. The Larger Than Average Byeah then states that he should get himself more Jerma Bucks, to which the Byeah Leader replies that the economy is a little different nowadays, but thinks the best thing the Byeahs can do to get more Jerma Bucks is to go on Twitch.TV, where they should do comb streams, and that they are really popular with kids these days. The Larger Than Average Byeah replies that he just needs a comb now. Rabid Female Byeah This Byeah was never described as one by Jerma, and instead was dubbed a Byeah by a commentator in the video The Zombie Bros. Play The Game. She is notable among other Byeahs for her ability to teleport food into her stomach, being bound to a mobility scooter, and her case of rabies, which gives her an unnaturally aggressive temperament for the otherwise peaceful Byeahs, this gives her the distinctive tendencies of launching streams of projectile vomit from her mouth at people and randomly charging them at high speeds with minimal or no provocation, as she randomly attacked Ster for no reason. Gallery Byeahba.JPG|A group of Byeahs on the street 36.PNG|Byeah #36 waving to the crowd 284.PNG|Byeah #284 drunkenly mimicking #36 419.PNG|Byeah #419 makes his spectacular entrance File:mbyeah.PNG|Mario Byeah looking around confused File:poormario.PNG|Mario Byeah getting picked up "like a baby" and dropped out the ring by Santa Claus File:mmario.PNG|Mario Byeah about to get slammed by Martin Van Buren File:SByeah.PNG|Sexy Byeah going in for the kill Lbyeah.PNG|Lumberjack Byeah also going for the kill Kbyeah.PNG|King Byeah being snuck up on by Big Boy Byeah Byeh.JPG|Byeah #4206 getting arrested 846.PNG|Byeah #846 enters the arena Byeah788.jpg|Byeah #788 with a cigarette Byeah -882.JPG|Byeah #882 jumping up and down BDDBB.JPG|BDDBB entering the arena with his motorcycle Byeah59.jpg|A Byeah in real life Trivia * Byeahs seem to struggle running and end up shitting their pants, burping, and coughing. * It is unknown exactly how many Byeahs currently exist, however, Jerma states there's at least 600 million. If this is the case, then nearly 10% of the global population is a Byeah. * Although many Byeahs have entered the Jerma Rumbles, collectively they have only eliminated 5 other contestants, with the most by Mario Byeah (3). Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:GTA 4 Category:Grand Theft Auto 4 Category:Jerma Category:Real People Category:Real People.....? Category:Jermania - Stream Edition 2017 Category:Species Category:Factions